Ascent
by DarKNight666999
Summary: Au début de l'Apocalypse, Negan était un homme normal, un homme qui avait promis à son meilleur ami de prendre soin de ses deux enfants... Mais à quels prix?
1. Chapter 1

Ils vivaient tous une belle vie. Elle, son père Mark, sa mère Rachel, sa grande sœur Lucille et le meilleur ami de son père : Negan.

Mark avait des cheveux bruns foncés coupés très court à cause de son travail, il était militaire dans l'armée de terre. Ses yeux verts émeraudes avaient fait chavirer bien des coeurs lorsqu'il était au lycée mais c'était la timide fille à l'arrière de la classe qui le faisait s'envoler. Il avait un rire mélodieux et adorait faire des blagues.

Sa femme, Rachel, avait une magnifique chevelure rousse et des yeux bleus sombres qui pétillaient de joie. Elle travaillait en tant qu'hôtesse de l'air et donc ne voyaient pas souvent leurs enfants, Naomie et Lucille, que le couple laissaient volontiers à Negan lors de longs déplacements à l'étranger.

Naomie avait le physique de son père et le caractère de sa mère. C'était une petite fille anxieuse, très timide et introvertie. C'était simple, personne à l'école ne lui parlait et cela peinait grandement ses parents et son oncle.

Lucille était la fille la plus populaire de son lycée. Tous le monde l'adorait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de filer deux trois coups de pieds à des enfants s'en prenant à sa petite sœur. Lucille avait les cheveux de son père, ils étaient toujours doux au toucher et sentait la groseille et des « yeux de chat » : un œil bleu sombre comme sa mère et un marron.

Negan était comme un frère pour Mark et vice-versa. Ils se connaissaient depuis la petite école où un petit combat pour gagner le coeur d'une petite camarade -Katie- les avaient tout droit conduis au bureau du proviseur et sur les bancs de l'amitié. Negan adorait le base-ball et jouait parfois avec la fille cadette de son meilleur ami, disant qu'elle était naturellement douée. Il était policier et gardait toujours un pistolet et un couteau sur lui, « au cas-ou » comme il disait.

Mais un jour, tout ce petit bonheur s'envola.

Naomie se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Son père était en mission en Irak tandis que sa mère était en France. Elle et Lucille étaient donc chez Nolan. Les deux filles dormaient dans une grande chambre à côté de celle de Negan.

Les deux sœurs dormaient, l'une à côté de l'autre, quand Negan ouvrit la porte en beau milieu de la nuit et alluma la lumière. Lucille grogna tandis que sa petite sœur bailla. L'adolescente se releva et vit le corps de Negan qui tremblait. Il était inquiet, cela se voyait à son visage.

« Les filles… Il faut que vous fassiez vos bagages, prenez juste le strict nécessaire !  
-Tonton, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Naomie d'une voix très inquiète.  
-Je vous expliquerais tout ça une fois dans le van. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Lucille hocha la tête, prit un grand sac vert kaki et mit ses vêtements et ses affaires dedans. Naomie prit un sac noire elle aussi et la remplit de ses vêtements et de ses peluches. Ensuite, l'adolescente prit un sac à dos gris et mit d'autres affaires dedans. Elle le fit également pour sa sœur. Puis, les deux filles s'habillèrent : Lucille enfila une jupe avec un gros collant gris et un pull-over rouge grenat avec en dessus un tee-shirt et une paire de bottines. L'autre enfila un jean noir avec une chemise verte et jaune, un hoodie gris et une paire de Nike noire.

« Viens Naomie, dit Lucille à sa petite-sœur de onze ans en descendant les escaliers. »  
Negan accoura, armé avec une batte de baseball et un gros fusil de chasse dans le dos et en uniforme avec un gros gilet-pareballe. Il prit les affaires des filles.  
« Allez dans le van et mettez les gilets, ordonna-t-il.  
-Oncle Negan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lucille  
-Je… Je n'en sais rien. Les amis de votre père, ils sont venus nous chercher pour nous mettre à l'abri, répondit-il en entassant les affaires dans le coffre.  
-Mais nous mettre à l'abri de quoi ?! s'emporta l'adolescente alors que Naomie fit ce que son oncle lui avait dit.  
-Monsieur Anderson ? demanda un militaire en s'approchant de lui, un téléphone à la main.  
-Oui. C'est moi, dit Negan.  
-C'est le général Goldman. Il veut vous parler. »

Negan écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers l'adolescente qui avait les poings sur les hanches. Il désigna le doigt vers le van et Lucille souffla avant de se rendre à l'avant du véhicule. Ensuite, l'homme se tourna vers le militaire, le remercia et prit le téléphone.  
« Mark ?  
 _-Oh mon dieu ! Negan, qu'est-ce que je suis content de t'entendre. Où es-tu ? s'enquit le général.  
_ -Je suis toujours devant chez moi, répondit-il. Tes filles sont dans le van, ajouta-t-il.  
 _-Parfait ! Ecoute moi bien Negan. Je dois te dire un truc. Rachel est morte.  
_ -Quoi ?! s'exclama Negan en portant une main à sa bouche. Oh mon dieu Mark, je suis…  
 _-S'il te plait, ne me coupe pas ! Elle t'aimait comme un frère, comme moi. Jure moi de veiller et de protéger mes filles, dit Mark.  
_ -Je… Je… bégaya l'homme  
 _-NEGAN! Promet le moi ! Cria l'autre qui était visiblement en pleurs.  
_ -Je te le jure. »

Il entendit un soupir.  
 _« Parfait. Merci pour tout Negan. Merci pour avoir été mon meilleur pote, mon témoin, mon confident et un oncle pour mes enfants.  
_ -Arrête Mark. On dirait que tu vas…  
 _-Mourir. Oui, je vais mourir. Negan. Un virus s'est répandu dans le monde. Il y a des sortes de zombies qui traînent dans le pays. Mais il y a des endroits qui commencent à être sécurisée. Là où des militaires on établit des camps pour les gens « importants », expliqua Mark. Emmène mes filles là-bas. Les gars de la base sont là pour te protéger. Negan. Je vais devoir raccrocher._  
-Mark… ?  
 _-N'oublie pas ta promesse, Negan. N'oublie pas que je t'aime. On se rejoindra en Enfer, termina Mark en rigolant._  
-Oui. On se reverra en Enfer. »

Et il raccrocha. Negan avala ses larmes, resta silencieux quelques moments en fixant le téléphone. Le militaire -Jones- d'après son étiquette le regarda tristement.  
« Monsieur ?  
-On part. Tout de suite. »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'en alla en courant et en hurlant des ordres. Negan soupira et entra dans le van. Lucille le fixa, des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit que Naomie s'était endormie, une peluche en forme de tigre collé contre elle. Il démarra la voiture et suivit le convoie.

Au bout d'une heure, Negan trouva le courage pour parler à Lucille qui n'avait cessé de pleurer silencieusement.  
« Tu m'as entendu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
-Oui, répondit la jeune fille simplement.  
-Je suis tellement désolé…  
-Je sais, Negan, je sais. »

Elle ne l'appelait par son prénom que quand elle était très sérieuse ou en colère. Mais là, elle était sérieuse.  
« Comment va-t-on le dire à Naomie ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Lucille. Ce n'est encore qu'une gosse. Elle n'a que onze ans. »

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus.  
« As-tu peur ? »  
Negan regarda la route devant lui et laissa une voiture plus luxueuse que la sienne le dépasser.  
« Non. »  
Lucille hocha la tête.  
« Moi non plus.  
\- Oncle Negan, moi j'ai peur, dit une petite voix tremblante derrière eux. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête et sourit.  
« Hey, tu as bien dormit ?  
-Oui. Mais j'ai toujours peur, trembla Naomie en serrant sa peluche.  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit Negan en regardant dans le miroir pour la voir. Je suis là pour te protéger. Et je ne laisserai personne te toucher, ni toi ni ta sœur. »

 _Note de l'auteur :_

C'est ma première fanfic sur ce site et sur The Walking Dead. J'ai vu et revu toutes les saisons et je trouve le personnage de Negan très fascinant. Certes, c'est un connard. Certes, c'est une sorte de psychopathe. Mais je me suis demandée « Comment est-il devenu comme ça ? ». N'allez pas me dire qu'il est né pratiquement fou parce que je ne le pense pas. Donc, pourquoi pas le mettre un peu en scène sous un bon côté ? Lui donner une vie gentille et tranquille avant de devenir ce qu'il est devenu ?  
Donc bienvenu dans cette fanfiction avec beaucoup de psychologie, de sang, de peurs, de cris, de pleurs…


	2. Chapter 2

Le convoi roulait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Un militaire avait remplacé Negan qui s'était mis à la place de Lucille et qui dormait à poings fermés. Lucille, quand à elle, guettait l'homme et serrait sa sœur contre elle. Il était grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons clairs. Il avait une barbe de trois jours à cause du long voyage et Lucille avait bien vite comprit qu'il était un maniaque du nettoyage : il n'avait pas arrêté d'essuyer le volant avec la manche de sa veste.

L'homme sembla remarquer l'attitude de l'adolescente.  
« Je vous fais peur, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, dit-elle.  
-Alors pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette manière ? retenta-t-il.  
-Et vous, pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me poser des questions ? rétorqua-t-elle. »

Il soupira et resta silencieux. Brusquement le van s'arrêta. Negan, qui n'avait pas attaché sa ceinture, se cogna contre le pare-brise. Il leva les yeux vers le militaire, qui avait soudainement pâlit.  
« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! »

Il entendit ensuite des cris et des grognements. Lucille avait suivit le regard du militaire et pointa un doigt tremblant vers quelque chose.  
« Oncle Negan… »

L'homme haussa un sourcil et regarda ce que la jeune fille pointait du doigt.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit. Aucun son ne sortit.

Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, qui avaient un aspect décomposé et pourris. Ils avaient de larges trous dans la peau, on pouvait voir les membres et les muscles. Negan vit un militaire se faire … manger ?! Il se tourna vers le militaire.  
« Mec, bouge toi et accélère! »

L'homme secoua la tête pour se reprendre et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

« Oncle Negan ! glapit Naomie en s'accrochant à sa sœur.  
-Ferme les yeux, ma chérie ! »

Le militaire était un excellent conducteur, Negan devait l'admettre. Il évita leurs assaillants et fonça sur la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Negan brisa le silence :  
« Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le militaire visiblement sous le choc et en continuant à rouler. On aurait dit… des…  
-C'était des gens, des personnes, coupa Lucille en regardant par la vitre arrière. Et ils mangeaient d'autres personnes…  
-Toi, t'es militaire, poursuivit Negan en montrant l'insigne, un lieutenant, Lawrence, c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est quoi ton prénom ?  
-Bruce.

-Ok, t'es dans l'armée, donc tu dois savoir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Bruce ? »

Bruce resta silencieux quelques instants.  
« J'ai entendu des rumeurs, commença-t-il, des rumeurs à propos d'un nouveau moyen d'éliminer facilement les ennemis des États-Unis. D'après l'une des personnes qui en parlaient, il s'agissait d'une forme de maladie mais je n'en sais pas plus, termina-t-il. »

Negan hocha la tête et sortit une carte du dessous de son siège. Il l'étala et l'étudia quelques instants.  
« On va aller jusqu'à Quantico, décida-t-il.  
-Non, je dois vous emmener au camp de Colonial Beach, refusa Bruce.

-Et moi, je te dis qu'on va à Quantico ! répliqua durement Negan.  
-Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir là-bas.  
-Bien sûr que tu peux ! Y a des putains de gens pourris qui nous courent après et prêt à nous bouffer ! Donc tu la fermes et tu nous emmènes à Quantico ! »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le van.

« Oncle Negan ?

-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que papa va bien ? Est-ce qu'il va nous retrouver ? demanda Naomie les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie, répondit-il. Mais je sais que votre père va tout faire pour nous aider du mieux qu'il pourra et qu'il essayera de trouver une solution pour que ces trucs redeviennent humains.

-On devrait leur donner un nom, dit Bruce en ralentissant pour effectuer un virage.  
-Que diriez-vous de… Mordeur ? suggéra Negan.  
-Pourquoi devrait-on les appeler comme ça ?

-Bah ils mordent, répondit simplement l'homme en haussant les épaules. »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

« Bon, direction Quantico ! cria joyeusement Negan en levant les bras comme un enfant. »

Quantico était désert. Ils s'étaient arrêté à l'entrée de la ville. Bruce avait reprit son arme de fonction, une mitrailleuse et Negan avait pris son pistolet.

« Oncle Negan, je peux avoir une arme ? demanda Lucille.  
-Non, répondit l'intéressé.  
-Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Tu es trop jeune !

-Mais si y a un des Mordeurs qui essaye de me tuer, comment je fais pour me défendre ? »

Negan soupira et lui tendit son poignard. Puis, il donna à Naomie sa batte de base-ball et lui sourit.  
« Bon, Quantico est une ville qui a des bases militaires, expliqua Bruce, peut-être reste-t-il des personnes ?  
-Peut-être. En tout cas, si vous voyez des armes ou de la nourriture, prenez-les. On laisse le van ici, on sort tous et on communique par talkie-walkie, ok ? »

Et ils sortirent. Negan partit avec Naomie pour regarder les magasins et Bruce partit avec Lucille pour vérifier les bâtiments militaires.

Negan entra dans un grand super-marché et signala à la jeune fille d'entrer avec lui. Naomie resta collé à lui pour se rassurer. Ils entendirent un grognement et virent un Mordeur qui dévorait des restes humains. L'homme baissa les yeux vers la fille et mit son doigt sur la bouche avant de lui montrer une cachette. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et se cacha. Negan s'approcha à tâtons du Mordeur. Il se positionna derrière une étal et se concentra. Il tira la première fois dans le dos, là où le cœur devrait se situer. La créature hurla et se tourna vers la cachette de l'homme qui recula à vive allure. Le Mordeur s'avança en poussant des gémissements et des grognements, Negan tira plusieurs fois de suite partout sur le corps de la chose. Quand son pistolet n'eut plus de munitions, il jura et tenta d'attraper les balles dans sa poche de jean. Alors que le Mordeur s'approchait dangereusement de lui, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Negan releva les yeux et vit Naomie, sa batte ensanglanté.  
« Tu touches pas à mon oncle ! cria-t-elle en frappant le Mordeur plusieurs fois de suite. »

Cela laissa à Negan le temps de remettre des munitions et de tirer dans la tête du Mordeur. Celui-ci s'effondra dans d'immondes gargouillis. Naomie se précipita vers son oncle et l'aida à se relever.

« On fait une bonne équipe, tous les deux, dit l'homme en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
-Je ne voulais pas que ce monstre te mange.

 _-Équipe Oméga, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Bruce par talkie-walkie.  
_ -Oui, équipe Alpha, répondit Naomie. Oncle Negan a faillit se faire mordre mais je lui ai sauvé la vie !

 _-Bien. Moi et Lucille avons trouvé deux civils : deux frères, la vingtaine et jumeaux, informa Bruce. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
_ -Ils ont une bonne tête ?

 _-Oncle Negan, ils m'ont sauvé la vie, intervient Lucille._

-Alors, on les prends avec nous, décida l'homme. On se retrouve devant le van dans une demi-heure, d'accord ?

 _-Oui. Équipe Alpha, off. »_

Il se tourna vers Naomie.

« On va prendre des couvertures, de la nourriture et on va passer par l'armurerie.

-D'accord. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Negan et Naomie avaient remplis deux chariots entiers de nourritures, d'armes et d'autres choses nécessaire à la survie. Comme prévu, Bruce et Lucille étaient devant le van et discutaient tranquillement avec deux hommes blonds aux yeux bleus. L'un était habillé avec une veste en cuir rouge et l'autre d'une simple veste en jean. Ils avaient les cheveux en bataille et l'un des hommes, celui de gauche, avait un pansement sur sa joue. Une énorme hache était au pied de l'homme de droite tandis que l'autre avec un arc à poulie.

« Hé ! appela Negan en se rapprochant pour signaler sa présence »

Bruce acquiesça et se tourna vers les jumeaux.  
« Je vous présente Negan et Naomie. Negan, ce sont Tim et Josh, présenta le militaire.  
-Sympa de voir des têtes humaines, sourit Tim qui était à gauche en secouant la main de Negan. »

Il avait un accent très anglais.  
« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, remarqua Negan.  
-Non, nous venons de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Nous vivons à Bristol, dit Josh.  
-On était en vacances ici, chez des amis, ajouta Tim tristement.

-Y a de la place de la van. On va tous se serrer et on va partir d'ici, commanda Negan en commençant à donner les sacs à Bruce qui les rangea méthodiquement dans le coffre. »

Naomie alla à l'arrière avec sa sœur, un sac de couchage et un gros plaid duveteux, tandis que Josh et Bruce se mirent au milieu avec des couvertures et des oreillers et Negan et Tim à l'avant.

Les quatre avaient succombé au sommeil mais Negan et Tim se battaient pour rester éveillés.  
« Tu faisais quoi avant ? demanda Negan pour passer le temps.

-J'étais professeur à Oxford. J'enseignais le grec. Et Josh était boulanger à Bristol, répondit Tim. Et toi ?  
-Policier à Front Royal.

-C'est tes filles ? demanda Tim en désignant de la tête les deux filles.  
-Non, filles d'un ami.

-T'es vraiment sympa comme mec.

-Ouais, je sais. Et ta famille ?  
-Oh, ma mère s'est barré à notre naissance, dit sombrement Tim. Mon père était pas bien riche mais il était super généreux. Il cumulait un job de nuit et un job de jour pour qu'on ait un toit sous la tête et à manger. Alors avec mon frère, on a aussi fait des petits jobs pour l'aider. Quand moi je suis devenu prof et quand Josh a ouvert sa boutique, on lui a payé une grande maison. Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard… Puis, il a eu un accident et il est… mort.  
-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Negan.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Notre père n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on pleure sa mort. Il nous avait toujours encouragé à aller au bout de nos rêves… Et on a réussis, sourit Tim. Et toi ? De la famille ?  
-Mon père était comme le tien, raconta Negan, super gentil, généreux… Ma mère aussi mais le problème, c'est qu'elle était maladivement jalouse. Mon père parlait avec une collègue, boum ! Dispute ! Alors, il a demandé le divorce et je suis resté avec lui. Puis j'ai rencontré Mark et on est devenu inséparable. On a fait notre vie côte à côté, j'étais son témoin à son mariage, parrain de ses filles…

-Une petite amie ? demanda Tim en souriant.

-J'en ai eu des centaines, fiston, sourit Negan en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Moi et Mark, on en avait des groupies ! J'étais la star et le capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball de mon lycée et Mark était le champion d'athlétisme. Rachel, la femme de mon pote, elle en a gagné des concours de sciences ! »

Tim hocha la tête et vit quelque chose devant eux. Une voiture accidentée. Il se tourna vers Negan.  
« On fait quoi ?  
-Ralentit et je sors. Si je dis fonce, tu fonces mais t'ouvres la portière pour moi, dit l'homme en sortant alors que le van roulait de plus en plus lentement. »

Negan s'avança vers la voiture, pistolet et couteau de cuisine à la main. Un Mordeur sortit de nulle part et tenta de le mordre.

« Putain ! cria-t-il en plongeant le couteau dans le crane du Mordeur. Fonce ! Hurla-t-il à Tim qui obéit immédiatement. »

Le van accéléra d'un coup, Tim réussit à ouvrir la porte côté passager et Negan sauta dedans. Il referma la portière et le van fonça sur la route, des Mordeurs à sa poursuite.

« La tête, dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle, la tête…  
-Quoi, la tête ? demanda Tim en vérifiant qu'ils étaient loin des créatures.  
-Leur point faible, c'est la tête, répondit Negan en nettoyant le couteau avec un vieux torchon.

-C'est bon à savoir. »

Sur la route, un panneau annonça la ville la plus proche : Staunton.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

Second chapitre. Voici l'âge des personnages dans ce premier arc :

Negan : 35

Bruce : 29  
Tim : 27  
Josh : 27

Lucille : 14  
Naomie : 11

D'autres personnages feront leur apparition durant cet arc et je mettrais leur âge dans mes notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils roulaient depuis deux jours en faisant quelques pauses de trois heures seulement et en changeant de conducteurs. Lucille et Naomie avaient commencés à apprendre à conduire… bien sûr sous la bonne surveillance de Negan et de Bruce. Les jumeaux s'occupaient de la mécanique du véhicule.

Depuis une demi-heure, c'était Naomie qui conduisait et qui avait bien du mal à atteindre les pédales. Ils avaient dû rapprocher le siège pour que ses pieds puissent enfin les toucher.  
« Alors, là, tu commences à accélérer, dit Negan tout bas pour ne pas réveiller les autres, puis tu passes à la sixième, ok ?  
-Oui, oncle Negan, répondit Naomie en souriant. »

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures quand une voiture grise déboula de nulle part et leur bloqua le chemin. Naomie freina de toute ses forces, seul le bout toucha la portière de l'autre voiture accidentée. Elle était recouverte de traces sanglantes et elle était cabossée. Le léger choc réveilla les jumeaux, Lucille et Bruce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Josh.  
-On est arrivé ? demanda ensuite Lucille en se frottant les yeux.  
-Non, répondit Negan, on a été arrêté par ça et... »

Brusquement un hurlement le coupa. Josh attrapa sa hache, Bruce sa mitraillette et Negan son pistolet. Ils sortirent tous les trois et entendirent d'autres cris.

« Par ici ! dit Bruce en courant vers le bruit.

-Attends nous ! cria Josh tandis que lui et Negan allèrent après lui. »

Après plusieurs minutes de course effréné, ils découvrirent un groupe de cinq Mordeurs qui tentaient désespérément d'atteindre un couple et un enfant de quatre ans qui pleurait au cœur d'une clairière. Ils étaient perchés sur le toit d'une cabane abandonnée.

« Visez la tête, ordonna silencieusement Negan en s'approchant discrètement du groupe. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Josh se précipita sur un des Mordeurs et lui fracassa le crâne d'un grand coup de hache. Negan tira à bout portant alors que Bruce dégomma les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent morts, l'homme se plaça devant la femme et l'enfant.  
« Du calme, dit Josh en posant son arme. On ne vous veut aucun mal.

-C'est ce qu'un voleur nous a dit il y a peine une semaine, rétorqua l'homme.  
-Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, continua Negan.

-Nous avons des vivres et encore un peu de place, peut-être voudriez-vous venir avec vous ? suggéra Bruce en souriant chaleureusement.

-Nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons vous faire confiance, dit la femme en tenant son fils près d'elle.  
-Au pire, venez avec nous genre un jour ou deux et jugez par vous-même, sourit Negan. »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent. L'homme descendit ensuite et aida sa femme à faire de même. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns clairs et des yeux marrons foncés. Il avait des tâches de rousseurs partout sur le visage. Il portait une chemise à carreaux rouge avec un tee-shirt blanc et un jean sale. La femme portait des lunettes et avait de très beaux cheveux blonds vénitiens. Elle portait une veste jaune clair, un legging noir et un hoodie gris. L'enfant avait les yeux de son père et les cheveux de sa mère. Il portait un gros pantalon, un tee-shirt à manches longues, un gilet et une grosse veste en cuir noir qui devait sans doute appartenir à son père. Celui-ci s'approcha des trois hommes.  
« Je suis Josh, voici Negan et Bruce, présenta Josh en souriant.

-Je suis Mike, voici ma femme Julia et mon fils Sean.

-Bonjour, dit Sean silencieusement en se cachant derrière les jambes de sa mère.  
-Salut petit bonhomme, salua Bruce.

-J'imagine que la voiture grise est à vous, devina Negan.  
-Oui, c'est la nôtre, dit Julia en hochant la tête.

-Bon, venez avec nous. »

Le petit groupe alla à travers la forêt et ils trouvèrent Naomie et Tim qui se lançaient une balle de base-ball tandis que Lucille lisait un livre sur le pare-choc du van.

Tim s'arrêta quand il les virent avec de nouvelles personnes. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa machette attaché à sa jambe. Negan secoua la tête négativement la tête et l'homme la replaça là où elle était. Naomie s'approcha d'eux en courant et sourit aux nouveaux venus.  
« Salut, je suis Naomie.  
-Je suis Mike.  
-Julia et voici mon fils Sean, dit la femme en poussant l'enfant en avant. »

Lucille s'approcha à son tour et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
« Hey, je suis Lucille et toi ?  
-Sean, répondit faiblement le garçon en regardant par terre.  
-Il est timide, expliqua Mike.  
-Voici mon jumeau Tim, présenta Josh en amenant son frère.  
-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Alors, c'est à vous la voiture ?

-Oui, répondit Julia.  
-J'ai réussis à réparer deux trois trucs, elle devrait durer quelques temps, dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Merci, remercia la femme tout bas.  
-Bon, la nuit va tomber, on devrait faire un campement. Bruce, Jumeaux, allez chercher des couvertures et de la nourriture dans le coffre, ordonna Negan. Lucille, va chercher du bois et Naomie, tu restes avec Sean le temps que je parle à ces gens, d'accord ?

-On a des noms, tu sais, grogna Josh en s'exécutant. »

Après quelques minutes, le petit campement était installé. Bruce alluma le feu puis s'installa à côté des jumeaux tandis que Lucille, Naomie et Sean s'étaient regroupés près du feu avec des marshmallows fondus. Negan, Julia et Mike étaient assis en face des enfants.  
« Alors, vous venez d'où ? demanda Negan en nettoyant son couteau.

-Fairfax, répondit l'homme en mangeant un bout de viande.  
-C'est loin d'ici, remarqua Negan.  
-On pensait trouver un bateau pour nous emmener en Europe, dit Julia. Vous savez, beaucoup de gens disaient que la France, l'Espagne, le Royaume-Unie et l'Allemagne sont des pays sûrs, que leurs scientifiques cherchaient des solutions.  
-Vous avez beaucoup d'espoirs, ricana Negan en buvant sa bière.  
-On veut le meilleur pour notre enfant, répliqua Mike.  
-Moi aussi je veux le meilleur pour Lucille et Naomie. Mon pote me les a laissé. Je dois en prendre soin. Vous avez de la famille quelque part ?  
-J'ai vu ma sœur se faire mordre, répondit sombrement le mari.

-Désolé.  
-Mon frère habite à Paris, c'est pour ça qu'on pensait partir, continua-t-il. Mes parents habient dans le Kansas.

-Et vous ? demanda-t-il à Julia.  
-Je suis enfant unique. Mes parents habitent au Mexique.

-D'accord. »

Des bruits d'enfants leur firent sortir de leur conversation. Lucille semblait raconter une histoire à sa sœur et à Sean qui rigolaient aux mimes de la plus âgée. Negan sourit.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.  
-Oui, approuva la femme en souriant elle aussi.  
-Vous faisiez quoi comme métier ? Demanda Mike.  
-Policier. Vous ?  
-Urgentiste, répondit Mike.  
-Fleuriste, dit Julia. »

L'homme hocha la tête. Lucille s'approcha des adultes.  
« Oncle Negan, on va se coucher. On prends Sean à l'arrière avec nous, dit-elle.  
-D'accord, bonne nuit ma chérie.  
-Bonne nuit maman. Bonne nuit papa, sourit Sean en serrant une peluche en forme de requin contre lui. »

Les deux adultes le câlinèrent et l'embrassèrent tendrement. Le garçon repartit aux côtés des deux jeunes filles.  
« C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire, murmura d'une voix tremblante Julia. »

Elle semblait aux verges de pleurer.  
« Pourquoi ? demanda Negan.  
-Notre fils a une intelligence supérieur aux enfants de son âge, expliqua Julia en serrant la main de son mari, les autres ne l'aimaient pas trop à cause de cela.

-Je vois, soupira Negan. Bon, dit-il ensuite en se levant, je vais effectuer le premier tour de garde avec Josh.

-Quoi ? répliqua ce dernier. Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi tu dis ça que maintenant ?  
-Je viens de le décider, répondit l'homme en roulant les yeux, ensuite, ce sera au tour de Bruce et de Tim.  
-Et nous ? demanda Mike en se levant. Je sais me battre.  
-Bien. Vous le ferez avec moi et Negan, décida Josh. »

Julia alla se coucher à l'arrière avec les enfants tandis que Tim et Bruce se mirent au milieu avec des duvets.

Mike, Josh et Negan étaient autour de la voiture et du van, en forme de triangle. Ils se déplaçaient dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre et au moindre bruit suspect, ils levaient leurs armes. Au petit matin, Josh, Tim et Bruce étaient les seuls éveillés. Josh avait insisté pour resté avec son frère et le militaire et Negan l'avait laissé.

« Bonjour tous le monde ! lança chaleureusement Negan en sortant du van. »

Mike était en train de préparer du café pour les adultes tandis que Julia préparait du jus d'orange pour les trois enfants. Tim et Josh nettoyaient leurs armes tandis que Bruce dormait encore. Negan s'étira longuement avant de s'asseoir près de Lucille qui lui tendit un bout de pain beurré.

« Merci ma chérie, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-De rien, Oncle Negan.  
-Comment ça va, Sean ? demanda Mike en s'approchant. As-tu bien dormi ?  
-Oui papa. Je peux avoir un câlin ? »

La question sembla choquer l'homme mais il ouvrit ses bras et sourit. Le garçon lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Julia sourit en voyant son fils et son mari ensemble. Tim s'avança vers Negan et étendit une carte sur le pare-choc.  
« On devons nous aller ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. On continue sur la route et on verra bien.  
-D'accord, boss.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
-Boss. C'est toi qui dirige. »

Tim rangea la carte et la rangea dans le van. Ensuite, Negan alla vers Mike et Julia.  
« Alors, votre décision ? demanda-t-il les mains sur les hanches.  
-On reste, dit fermement Mike.

-Sage décision, sourit Negan en tapotant l'épaule de l'homme. Bon, Tim et Bruce vont aller dans votre voiture.

-Je peux rester avec Lucille et Naomie ? demanda Sean qui s'approchait d'eux.  
-Bien sûr mon chéri, acquiesça en souriant Julia.  
-Merci maman ! »

Et sur ces mots, il courra à l'arrière du van et monta. Bruce rangea la nourriture dans le véhicule puis il prit de l'eau et quelques sachets et les mit dans la voiture de Mike et Julia. Ensuite, Negan tendit à Josh un talkie-walkie.

« On s'arrête toutes les six heures, expliqua-t-il en regardant sa montre. On continu sur la route et on verra où on atterrira. Ça vous va ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.  
« Parfait, direction le grand inconnu ! »

 _Note de l'auteur :_

Age des nouveaux personnages :

Sean : 4 ans  
Mike : 39  
Julia : 37


End file.
